


Unusual Ship Drabbles

by Gai_Lazuli



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gai_Lazuli/pseuds/Gai_Lazuli
Summary: Put your requests in the comments





	1. Chapter 1

Kevins Car stared at the new garage they had just bought.

Him and his wife (aquamarines car) had been saving up fir it for awhile now, and it was good to be able to live in it. The garage was equipped with -CRASHHHZHHHHASHAHAD- 'wait what was that noise?!?!' thought Kevins Car. 

He rushed over to where the sound had come from, and found… 

His vision went blurry as the tears started dripping down his wiindscreen. His wipers started kicking in, but he disabled them. He needed to cry, this one time.

The funeral was held 3 months later. On July 2nd, 2018.


	2. More 'Ship Ships'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by "Guilded_Pleasure" (Official user)

Pinks Ship had arrived at the meeting point. She had gotten the message from Yellow Diaomonds arm ship earlier, which read 'You, Me, Blues arm Ship, Cluster, and Whites Head. The 1st moon of what the Humans call 'Neptune'.'

She spotted the Head and both Arms. They were all connected by a large cuboid shape. Pink flew down to them.

'Im guessing Im the legs?' She sent to Yellow. 'Yep. Just attach here' Yellows Arm Ship replied, as she pointed to the bottom of the cuboid. Pink attached rather easily. 

'Whats this about?' Another message, this time from Whites Head. 'Dunno' She replied.

Yellow used her speakers to say, in a very synthetic voice, "WE ARE THE LEGENDARY ROBOT, GEMTRON"


End file.
